Conventionally, if an analyst wishes to identify specific diaculture data streams, the analyst either uses hand selected keywords, or identifies hand selected communications channels. A standard search engine can be utilized to search for such keywords.
The analyst relies on his own ability to identify critical combinations of keywords or phrases. Skilled analysts can be very good at this, but it requires innate abilities and experience, and takes time.